Love, Candace
by BeautifulempathRaven
Summary: One-shot. Candace-centered. One of the boy's inventions sends Candace into the hospital. R&R please! My first story for Phineas and Ferb!


**Love, Candace**

** By: BeautifulempathRaven**

**A/N: A one-shot idea that sprung into my head. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!**

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

A woman entered the room, carrying a tray that had many needles carefully placed on it. She gently shook the patient's shoulder, trying to get her attention. The girl, though she did not turn her head, looked at the woman. The woman carefully lifted her arm and grabbed the small needle that had green liquid in it.

"I'm sorry Candace, but the doctor said that you must take this medicine again. You'll only be out for a couple of hours. I'll wake you when your family is here, okay?" the nurse said politely injected the needle into Candace's skin.

Candace looked at the ceiling, staring at it while she waited for the medicine to put her to sleep.

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

Candace felt herself getting sleepy as the nurse exited the room. Her vision swirled and she felt sick to her stomach. She moaned in pain and grabbed the side of the bed. Oh, how she loathed being in here. If only Phineas and Ferb had moved out of the way.

If only she hadn't have to save them.

If only, Mom had believed her…

_Flashback_

Candace Flynn flipped the pages of her _Teen Gossip_ magazine. It was a bright sunny Monday morning in summer. There was so much to do! You could ride your bike, go skateboarding, hang out with friends, or even go to the fair today!

But Candace was bored.

Candace sighed and threw the magazine at the wall.

"MOM! I'm bored!" Candace yelled before she remembered that her mother was with her bird watching group today.

"Oh, Stacy's at the dentist, Jeremy's at work, Jenni's at the World Peace convention in Washington, and there's no way that I'd ever hang out with Phineas and Ferb. Wait- haven't I been in this situation before?" Candace groaned in frustration.

She stood up, brushed her skirt off and headed into the backyard. Phineas was talking the Isabella who was writing something down and Ferb was hammering a nail into a board. Candace rolled her eyes.

Typical Phineas and Ferb behavior.

"What are you two building?" Candace asked, annoyed.

Isabella crossed her arms.

"I'm here too, ya' know!"

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm not interested in busting _you_ so technically, you don't count. Anyway, what are you building?" Candace stated.

Isabella stomped off and took the list to the Fireside Girls. They read over it and marched out of the backyard, saying something about getting an X-EL Screwdriver.

"Oh, were just going to build a faster and more fun version of a merry go-round for the Tri-State-Area Fair" Phineas calmly stated as he circled something on his blueprints.

Candace ripped the blueprints out of his hand and examined them.

"Phineas, I'm in a higher grade than you, and I have no clue about what any oft his says!" she exclaimed.

"Well, that mea-" Phineas started before Ferb signaled him over.

"Sorry, Candace. Maybe I can tell you another time. We have to finish this before the fair starts" Phineas said.

Candace watched her brother go and sighed. 

"_Guess I can go ahead and bust them…_" Candace thought.

"But! It would be more awesome if I busted them at the fair! In front of everyone! Eeeeeeeee!" Candace shrieked before running to Stacy's house.

"Let me get this straight. You, Candace Flynn, are going to bust Phineas and Ferb, which you never do, in front of almost everyone in the Tri-State-Area at the Tri-State-Area fair?" Stacy asked.

Candace smiled and nodded at her fashion-obsessed friend.

"BE sure that you're there! It will be a big event! The biggest one this summer!" Candace said.

"And, as your best friend, I guess I'll go to support you…"Stacy sighed.

"Thanks, Stace!" Candace hugged Stacy and dashed out the door.

"Ah," Stacy said. "The things I do for friendship".

_At the Fair…._

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I, Roger Doofenshrmitz, officially welcome all of you to the Tri-State-Area Fair!" Roger exclaimed as he cut the ribbon to let people in.

The crowd roared with excitement and stampeded in. People were getting trampled, shoved, and claustrophobic from being so close to others!

"Attention! May I Please have everyone's attention?" A girl screamed from a megaphone.

Several people looked up, nudging their friends and wondering what the heck the girl was doing.

Candace's mother looked up and sighed.

"Candace! Get down from there! You're making a scene!" she whispered.

"That's the point mom! If you'll just follow me-" Candace started.

"NO, Candace! I'm tired of you dragging me everywhere to some thing that doesn't exist! Why can't you just act like a normal teenager? Go obsess over Jeremy! Hang out with Stacy everyday! Get a lip piercing-something! Just stop this madness!" Linda yelled.

Candace felt something snap inside of her. Never had her mother yelled at her like that. Not only was she hurt, but she was also having second thoughts. How could she not see it all along? She had been totally selfish, dragging her mom to see something that would never show up. Candace grabbed her stomach, suddenly feeling sick.

"Psst! Candace! When are you going to reveal our merry go-round" Phineas asked.

"NEVER! I'm going home to eat some Baskin Robins" Candace yelled.

All eyes were on the girl (Who was still talking with the megaphone) as she trudged home. Linda suddenly felt bad and started to walk over to her, but someone pulled her back. It was Isabella.

And Linda had never seen someone's eyes so wide before.

"CANDACE!" Phineas screamed.

Candace turned around at the sound of the crowd shrieking for her to run.

"What's going-"?

Candace never saw it coming.

The giant merry-go-round rolled off the hill a slammed into her.

Linda was dialing 911.

Mayor Roger was trying to calm everyone.

Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb were crying.

Lawrence Fletcher was on his way.

Candace blacked out as soon as she heard the sounds of an ambulance.

_End of Flashback _

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep _

Candace slowly opened her eyes and saw her family looking at her. The nurse smiled.

"Your family will be here for 5 minutes before visiting hours are over" Nurse Camilla said sweetly.

The nurse exited the room to talk to the doctor about how Candace was doing.

Phineas smiled gently at Candace.

"Hi" he said.

Ferb handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks…" Candace said.

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

Stacy burst into the room and hugged her.

"Candace!" she cried.

Linda pulled Stacy off of her.

"You can't grab her like that! She has a severe concussion, a broken rib, and her leg is crushed. It's going to get amputated" Linda whispered to Stacy who looked down.

Candace smiled.

"I have something to tell you all" she said hoarsely.

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

"I'm sorry for dragging you off, Mom. Phineas, Ferb, thanks for being the best brothers ever"

Everyone looked around nervously.

Lawrence came into the room.

"I never really understood you, Dad, but I love you. Stacy, you rock. I don't think I'll ever meet s friend like you…" Candace said.

Her eyes drooped.

_Beep. _

_Beep._

_Beep. _

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

The nurse jumped into the room, messing with her machine and pushing buttons, frantically.

"Love,"

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP _

"Candace…."

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

And the machine stopped.

The nurse looked at Candace's heart monitor and sadly looked at the family when she saw them looking at the heart rate that was now a straight line.

"I'm so, so sorry" the nurse whispered as Linda started sobbing.

Stacy looked like she was going to pass out, she was so pale. Phineas turned around and Ferb put a hand on his shoulder. Lawrence comforted Linda. The nurse exited the room, sighing.

And it always happened to the one's who seemed like they were doing well.

**A/N: I know, it's sad. I almost cried writing the last part. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R please.**


End file.
